


Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [1]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex by imperfectcircle.Summary: "Aliens make Ford and Arthur have sex."
Relationships: Arthur Dent/Ford Prefect
Series: The Increasingly Inaccurately Named Podfic Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aliens Make Ford And Arthur Have Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42967) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q_CEaQE3QcBmHlykSnI4cq2jqVLrybSb/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/amfaahsbyimperfectcircle)

Music and Guide entry sound effect from the Original Records studio version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Thank you to imperfectcircle for being the hoopy frood who wrote this story, and for giving blanket (or perhaps towel?) permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Audacity effects used:  
> \- Marvin's voice: Effect > Reverb (default settings)  
> \- Guide entries: Effect > Equalization > Telephone


End file.
